Altruistic Desires
by GhoulishDesires
Summary: Nagisa was not always the cheerful person we knew. You see, ever since he was young he has had this light-hearted tendency to kill people. It wasn't that he saw it as a fun thing to do or a wrong thing to do, he just felt the urge to do so. Killing was his hobby in the night and he played a fake role in daylight. Not until someone was at the wrong place at the wrong time...
1. Chapter 1

Crystal mist waves as the morning blue dawn neared into the small town of Iwatobi. The cries of the seagulls echoed through the bay and the light slowly cascaded from the white puffs of misshapen clouds. Unfortunately, Nagisa awoke from the cries of an alarm instead, forcing him to wake from such a peaceful slumber. It annoyed him that an alarm was this loud early in the morning. _Wait, what?_ The magenta eyed shota shot upright and looked at the time, his face paling at the number digits on his cell phone. _9:28!_ The blonde darted out from his bed and headed into his bathroom. Taking off his long lilac penguin shirt and pink boxers he headed straight into the shower, washing himself as quickly as he can. _Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!_ Nagisa repeated into his head. He was suppose to meet up with his friend's at the train station at eight this morning! Of course he would sleep in on a day like this, but it wasn't entirely his fault at least. After tumbling out the shower he immediately went to the sink brushing his teeth, applying on deodorant, and scrubbed his golden,honey locks dry with his maroon towel. Nagisa whined as he hurried to his closet trying to find something to wear. Luckily he found a cerulean blue plaid long sleeve, a lemon yellow colored tank top, and jeans with white converse. Once he got dressed he hurried to the mirror making sure he looked presentable.

By 9:45 he was ready. Nagisa grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and headed out the door running down the stairs and out the apartment complex into the streets of Iwatobi. His phone vibrated as he stopped by the mini market, hearing the ringtone he picked for the shark toothed swimmer. As Nagisa picked up his phone he instantly regretted his decision.

"Dammit Nagisa! You're two hours late, where the hell are you?" The hot-headed male yelled into the shota's ear on the other line. The honey blond rolled his eyes and held back his tongue from the maroon male.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Rin-chan where are you?" Nagisa said in the most oblivious way possible. Of course he knew the hot-headed cop was mad at him, but that would be too boring to not mess with him. Rin gritted his teeth and gave a heavy sigh.

"Splash! We're waiting for my friend too, so hurry your ass over. I swear both of you are fucking horrible with time management." Nagisa gave a nod and ended the conversation at that. Hanging up his phone he walked casually down the alley way knowing that this was a quick shortcut to the restaurant Haruka works at. Over the years after high school they never really fell apart as much as they all had thought. Rei went to school to be a chemist, but wanted to also teach and decided upon being a chemistry teacher in Iwatobi. Rin and Sosuke became detectives while Makoto became a pediatrician when he went to Tokyo. Nagisa knew the green eyed male had a soft, motherly-like personality and it fitted him. Although he wasn't surprised either when Haruka followed him to Tokyo. Haruka decided on a culinary major and opened up a high class restaurant near the sea of Iwatobi.

Speaking of the restaurant, Nagisa figured he was around the corner and slipped out the alley way near a flower shop. As he continued walking to the restaurant he found a silver haired boy looking lost. Nagisa laid eyes on the male and found his heart beating for him. He saw such gorgeous sapphire eyes, a thin muscular body, bowl like hair style, and a mole that laid on the left side of the other male's eye that perfects his innocent look. The silver haired beauty wore a pastel pink shirt with an adorable kitten print, a cobalt blue cardigan that shows the slim muscle in his arms, white capris that showed his wonderful legs, and blue suede loafers; even though those shoes weren't entirely eye appealing he still couldn't help but giddy over the small male. Nagisa grinned mischievously and crept over to the lost boy bumping his hips to his. The poor thing almost fell over to the ground and yelped timidly turning with pink cheeks showing on his slim face.

"Heya! You seem lost?" Nagisa analyzed the other's movements as the other had spoke. He can see those sapphire blue eyes yelling out his innocence as the other began to stutter so timidly.

"Y-yes," the silver haired boy cleared his throat, "I am looking for a café here and I don't really know where I am." Nagisa raised a brow at him. _Oh,_ _**you**_ _must be Rin-chan's friend. His adorable friend_ Nagisa had added. The honey blonde gave a smile and maneuvered his hand to the right.

"This way my friend! I was heading over there myself and I don't think you wouldn't mind some company right?" The handsome young male gave a nod.

"Thank you. I'm Nitori, Aiichirou, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Nitori with a gentle, kind smile as he bowed to the honey blonde male. _Oh? Such a cute name for a cute face_ Nagisa thought to himself as they both strolled on to the restaurant.

"Hazuki, Nagisa. My pleasure as well. So, _You're_ Rin-chan's friend?" Nitori blushed a faint red once he heard the maroon male's name. He gave a nod.

"Y-yes, uhm, y-you must be his friend as well. Thank you so much for helping me." Nagisa gave a nod as he opened the front door for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"With pleasure." The silver head male felt chills from Nagisa's tone of voice. He ignored it when he entered and looked around for Rin. He was surprised to see it wasn't really a café, but a restaurant. There was a huge aquarium in the middle of the restaurant that arrayed different species of fish and coral that made the restaurant glow. The tables were nicely decorated with napkins that are folded like a star, wine glasses that were as clear as the sky , and sterling silver utensils that laid near pearl colored square plates; the layout seemed very coastal and with the restaurant being so close to the beach it seemed to fit such a summer-class atmosphere as he felt the wind blow it's peaceful whisper. Nitori decided to walk around and soon saw waiters and waitresses prepare the restaurant from what he was guessing by. They were setting other tables, cleaning the floors, opening doors and windows in what it seems like it was soon going to open up to the public. A waiter with pastel pink hair and deep luscious lavender eyes approached Nitori with a flirtatious smile.

"Welcome cutie to Splash! Now we don't open for another ten minutes but…" The tall pink haired male gazed up and down at Nitori's figure making the smaller one blush and the waiter grow a mischievous grin, "I think we can make an acception."

"Hey, Kisumi, get back to work." A man with black raven hair in white chef attire with a navy blue necktie wrapped around his neck walked towards Kisumi with his arms crossed. His expression showed how extremely annoyed he was with Kisumi and Nitori couldn't help, but feel a little guilty for him intruding without knowing the restaurant wasn't open. Kisumi gave a chuckle and saluted his boss.

"Yes sir! Bye bye, take care!" Kisumi went off to help the rest of the staff leaving Nitori at the annoyed chef's presence.

"Hey Nitori, finally here after twenty years?" Rin came around the corner with a grin and looked at the chef with a calm look. "Haruka this is Ai. Ai this is Nanase, Haruka, my swim rival in high school." Haruka greeted Nitori with a small nod. Nitori gave a nod and bowed his head to him.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Nanase-san!"

* * *

Nagisa waited outside once he led the other into the cafe. He wasn't really up for the mood to see the other's and decided to go into the bar part of the cafe. As he entered the restaurant he went through the velvet door on his right and headed downstairs. He saw the lights dimming and the stairs glowing as he got down to the last step. Ahead of Nagisa was an aquarium hall that arrayed with different fish and small species of sharks. The coral inside the tank was gorgeous and he could see the workers feeding the animals from above as he headed towards the bar. He then saw a familiar navy blue haired man with red-framed glasses at the bar speaking to a familiar brunette. Nagisa tip toed to both of them with a mischievous grin.

"Ah. I'm glad to hear. When are you planning to propose Makoto-san?" said Rei as he took a sip of his drink, Paradise Point Cooler, and continued his conversation with Makoto until he felt a pair of lips on his neck. The chemist yelped from the coldness of those lips, turning around seeing his boyfriend grinning ear to ear.

"Hello Rei-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa grinned as he hopped onto the velvet bar stool getting himself comfortable as he leaned over kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Nagisa!" Rei must have felt embarrassed from the sudden scare and kiss, but Makoto didn't seem to mind. _Of course the damn goody-too shoes would laugh at something he wished he had…_ Nagisa thought.

"Did you sleep in again Nagisa?" Nagisa gave a nod and looked up at sharp, droopy teal eyes gazing into his magenta ones with annoyance. Nagisa knew them too well and grinned.

"A honeydew mimosa since your fruity drinks are always the best Sou-chan!" Nagisa said smiling at the tall, muscular male. Sousuke rolled his eyes as he made the drink Nagisa had requested. Nagisa had always loved messing with Sosuke. He knew the tough, intimidating looks were just a cover up of him being a huge teddy bear. Despite his obsession of being a bodyguard (or best friend so he saids) towards Rin, Nagisa knew that the he had it hard for Makoto. Nagisa would always see Sosuke doing things for Makoto and he smirked as he saw such a pathetic display of Sosuke trying to flirt with the brunette, again. The poor man failed so many times and as soon as Rei caught up with the secret crush thing the chemist couldn't help but feel bad for him. Rei gave a sigh and looked at Nagisa with a genuine smile.

"What took you so long?" Nagisa hated those words. It was after high school when he had more time with his fun hobby that he would force himself to make excuses so that people like his boyfriend wouldn't get in the way of his fun. Well, he didn't have a reason to lie this time.

"I was tired and I wanted to sleep in," Nagisa said as he gave a pout and swung around on the chair until he faced his blue haired boyfriend. Rei gave a nod, gazing into the loving magenta eyes the little blonde had. Before long Nagisa heard several familiar voices coming down the steps and looked over the entrance hall seeing the stranger he had encountered on the streets was with the hot-headed shark boy and the water obsessed nudist.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone this is Nitori Aiichiro, the friend I was talking about," Rin said as he introduced everyone to the small male.

"Thank you all for helping me with the move. It's a pleasure to be all of your acquaintances!" Nitori said as he gave a respectful bow to all of them. Nagisa couldn't help but feel a little awkward of such kindness coming from him. He hopped off the chair and went straight over putting an arm around the thin man bring him close giving a big smile.

"Don't sweat it Ai-chan, I'll make sure you're well taken care of." Nagisa said in a vexatious way.

"Nagisa!" Rei staggered in his words and looked at Nitori with an apologetic look, "I am very sorry, please excuse him for his inappropriate actions towards you." Nagisa only gave a playful look towards the other and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh Rei-chan, don't worry," Nagisa gave a grin towards the navy blue haired beauty he continued to embarrass in front of the vulnerable male he put his hands over, "you'll have me all to yourself in your bedroom."

"Get a room," Rin said rolling his eyes before looking at small friend, "well speaking of rooms, Ai, I'll show you yours." Nitori's eyes slightly widened in bewilderment.

"R-room?" The redhead grinned with a nod.

"Yeah. Your apartment, I picked it out myself," Sosuke cleared his throat fairly loud as he raised a brow towards Rin. The shark toothed male's expression fell and grumbled in disappointment, "fine, Sosuke found it...but I picked out the furniture."

"Ooh! Rin-chan you liar, Rei and I did the furniture!" Nagisa said with a pout as he laid on his boyfriend's arm. Nitori gave a small chuckle watching Rin fuss like a small child.

"Fine, Ai, you got me. Haruka helped with the kitchen appliances, Makoto bought you a cat, and I agreed to go clothes shopping with you…" Rin murmured with a huff. His crimson eyes saw blue ones drown in puddles of water with trails of it sliding down Nitori's face. Rin frowned as he saw his friend start crying right in front of him. Nagisa raised a brow seeing the boy in tears.

"Uh...Ai…?" Rin said uneasy. Nitori felt embarrassed crying in front of the people who were helping him. How could he pay them back? These people didn't even know him yet they were helping him. Nitori couldn't bring himself to ask such questions, he was only thankful for the kindness they were giving. Rin had put an arm around the little guy and ruffled his hair.

"Oi," Sosuke said as he took off his apron and cleaned his hands coming around the bar leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "there is no crying in my bar. Now you can come over and have something to drink." Makoto smiled seeing what Sosuke was doing in the situation and followed.

"Nitori-kun, why don't I show you around? It's lovely outside and we could all use some air, right?" Makoto said as he stood up from the stool and walked over to him. Nitori gave a nod and wiped his tears.

"I'll come too!" Nagisa blurted out hugging Nitori from behind with a grin, "that way we get to know our Ai-chan a little better."

"Yes, that will be great. Thank you Tachibana-san and Hazuki-san," Nitori stuttered, sniffling. Nagisa clicked his teeth as he shook a finger at him.

"Oh no, Ai-chan, you can call me Nagisa!" Makoto only smiled at the two boys as they exit out the bar with them and Haruka, leaving the other three in silence.

Rei pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and looked at Rin with a concerned look.

"Please do not take this the wrong way Matsuoka-san, but what is the true story behind him? You say that he came from abroad to come to school here, but that really isn't the case now is it?" Rin scratched the back of his head with a tired sigh. Sosuke went inside the bar and put on his apron making drinks for the three.

"You might as well tell him, we can explain to the others later," Sosuke said as he got out the materials to make the drinks. Rin sat down on one of the velvet chairs, laying his head on the table. Rei came over from the bar stool to the table where Rin was sitting, admiring how well the table was set up and seeing how the thick, napkin was folded as a butterfly. Sosuke joined them as he planted drinks on the table and sat next to Rin. The glasses were filled with whiskey, rum, and cherry cola with small grey rocks at the bottom. The rims of the glass were coated with honey and sugar. Rin was the first to take a drink before he cleared his throat to tell the story.

"I blame myself for this," Rin muttered in a low voice, "it was in his last year of high school when I came back from visiting Australia to train to be a detective here with Sosuke. I went over to the academy around the time swim practice would be and found him in the boys locker room sitting in the shower with red eyes…"


End file.
